Twisted Fate
by Munkysym
Summary: This is a Leyton oneshot about Lucas and Peyton's relationship in the future. R&R.


**Twisted Fate**

_This fanfic was going to tear my mind apart if I didn't put it in paper, so here you have it, hope u guys like it and review._

Mid senior year Peyton found out that she had won a scholarship to study Art at UCLA. At first she was doubtful about accepting the scholarship. Things were so great in their relationship that she didn't want to risk that by moving all the way to the West coast. She had made up her mind she was not taking it. Lucas was far more important to her than anything else. She would gladly go to NCU if it meant being close to him, but Luke didn't feel the same way. He didn't want her giving up on this great opportunity because of him. Luke told Peyton that if their love was strong enough as he thought it would survive anything; that this was simply going to be solid proof that they had something beyond what most people have. He even mentioned once that he would love her even after death; he knew nothing would ever do them apart.

The other half of the year flew by them and they took advantage of every single second they had together. A few weeks after Peyton had gotten accepted to UCLA, Luke got his acceptance letter to study English Lit at NYU. This meant that they were going to be separated by thousands of miles and that tore them apart. Finally the day came when both of them had to take their separate ways. Peyton's flight was scheduled to leave three days before Lucas's. Luke drove her to the airport and with tear-filled eyes and mumbled love words they said goodbye.

At first Lucas and Peyton talked on the phone very single day, two or three times a day. But after their class schedules and assignments started to get tight, communication between them barely existed. It was driving them crazy.

One homework free night, about a month after their separation, Luke and Peyton were on the phone doing some catching up from the previous week when conversation rarely existed.

"I know I miss you too" he said referring to a recent comment Peyton had done. "I can't wait for Christmas break to see you. Seconds seem like hours when I'm not with you."

"You know, you can be so corny and yet so sexy at the same time. If you weren't like a country away I would probably bet that you would be getting _lucky_ sometime soon." She said emphasizing the word lucky. Now a loud knock was heard on the door. Who could possibly be knocking at this hour and precisely when she is talking to Lucas. "Hold on, would you. Some jackass is knocking." She said as she stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. To Peyton's amazement the person who stood on the other side of the door was no other than Lucas. He was wearing a suit and tie and holding a bouquet of yellow tulips, her favorite flowers, on one hand and his cell phone on the other. Peyton's jaw immediately dropped.

"I guess I'm the jackass who was knocking"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too. I'm doing just fine thanks for asking. Amazing, I just flew for fourteen hours non-stop and still managed to look this good and that's the welcome I get?"

"I'm sorry I'm just…in shock." She said as she pulled him into her dorm. "I just can't believe you're here. I must be dreaming, I have to be dreaming."

"Ok, then. Can dream boys kiss like this?" he said as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply and passionately. "Now tell me has a guy in a dream ever kissed you like that?" Peyton shook her head no. "Come on Peyt, snap out of it. I'm really here, I came for you." Now it was her turn to start the kiss. They kissed again but this time it was a more intimate kiss.

"Oh my god!" she screamed "I cant believe you're really here. When did you get here? How did you get here? Why didn't you call me to go pick you up? What are you doing here? How did you paper on Socrates go? Don't you have class tomorrow? Does your mom know you're here?" Peyton was rambling now.

"Wo wo wo" he said before pecking her "Slow down babe, I think we can communicate more efficiently if we ask one question at a time. Now lets see if I can answer that long-ass list of questions. No lets see: a few hours ago, in a plane, cuz it was a surprise, seeing you, I got an A, no and finally no. There I pretty much think I answered all of your questions." He said as he pulled her down to the couch and on to his laps. "Peyt the day I got to NY I realized that I couldn't be away from you for four years. My heart" he said placing his hand over his chest. "My heart wouldn't take it. Babe, I wanna be close to you day and night, I want us to grow old together." He said as he pulls out a small velvet box from his jacket-pocket and opens it revealing a small, yet beautiful engagement ring. Peyton tries to speak but before she has any time to react he places a finger on her lips and asks her to let him finish. "Look Peyt, I know you deserve something better than this and I promise that as soon as I get a good job I'll get you a better ring, and I'll take you to dinner and I'm going to do it the way it should be done but I just needed to tell you how I felt, I just could keep it to myself any longer." As he said this he pushed Peyton slightly to the side and got on one knee in front of her. "Peyt would you be my wife, and spend the rest of your days with me. I promise to make them as wonderful as I can, and make you as happy as a man can make a woman. Peyt I love you and I can't and won't imagine my life without you by my side. So I'm asking you again. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, would you be my wife?" by the time he finished talking two stray tears were running down Peyton's cheeks.

"Damn right I will." She said causing him to laugh. Lucas placed the ring on Peyton's finger and proceeded to kiss her. "But wait. Wait a second. How did you manage to break free from class tomorrow? If I'm not mistaken you have World Lit History on Saturday mornings, which means you have class tomorrow."

"According to my new schedule I don't." he said kissing the tip of her nose

"Don't you get a new class schedule next semester? You cant get a new schedule a month after you started class." She said somewhat confused.

"You can if you're a transfer student who just arrived to his new university."

"What are you talking about?" she asked now even more confused than before.

"Like I said the day that I got to NY I realized that I couldn't be that far from you so I immediately requested for a transfer to UCLA, and guess what, they accepted me."

"Wait, you mean that" she said excitement starting to emerge on her face.

"Yep, I'm moving to Sunny Cal. With you of course. I was a few weeks ago here to finish dealing with the whole transfer thing and to go apartment hunting, leaving a few resumes around town, you know same old, same old."

"You were here and you didn't see me?" she said putting a hurt face.

"I'm sorry, I was dying to see you and to hold you but that would've ruined the surprised, right?" he asked as she nodded. "Now going back to our phone conversation do you remember the part when you mentioned that if I wasn't like a country away I would be getting _lucky_ sometime soon?" She nodded and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Well I'm holding your word on that, and now since I'm not a country away you have to do what you stated." As he finished saying this Peyton pulled him back up to the couch and started kissing him fiercely. "Roommate?" he managed to slip out in a gasp for air.

"Out…on…date…not…coming…home" she blurt out between kisses. Soon their clothes were laying in a nice little trail heading into Peyton's bedroom. Without a doubt that night was the best night of their lives.

Three years have passed since that night and college is not far from being over, and things couldn't be better between Luke and Peyton right now. They moved in together to a nice little one-bedroom apartment at the limits of LA. It's a long drive to school but they like it that way as long as they're together. They both work and go to school which leaves little to no time for them to be together but this Spring Break was going to be different. They decided to go back home, to Tree Hill, and spend it there with friends and family, and give them a nice little surprise.

Lucas and Peyton got to Tree Hill a few days ago and they were having a blast. The whole gang was back together, after a very long time. They had all planned to go back home this Spring Break, they really needed to do some serious catching up.

Luke and Peyton decided to take some alone time and were now laying in the grass carelessly looking at the cloud-free skies. It was a beautiful spring day, one of those days that you knew couldn't get any better, and nevertheless Peyton wasn't at ease. She felt like there was something troubling Luke's mind, he's been acting very weird since early last night. Even though she feels this way she wont mention it to him, she doesn't want to make a big deal out of nothing.

Not long ago they just started a conversation about their high school years and about how these last years have been the happiest years either of them has experienced in their lives. All of a sudden Luke changed the subject drastically and suddenly he's starting to talk about how good taking some time apart will do to the relationship.

"Hey Peyt" he says turning to face her "look don't get me wrong, I love you, but this time apart will do us well. You know reaffirm our feelings, making sure we're not making any mistakes."

"Luke, I'm pretty damn sure about how I feel about you. I don't need some time apart to know if I love you or not. I love you period. You guys have the lamest excuses ever. Time apart, time apart, yeah right. Look just tell me you don't want us to keep going ahead with the relationship and I'll understand but don't come with this dumb excuses. Luke I know we're young and maybe you just don't love me anymore or maybe you feel like you're not ready for the commitment but…" Peyton was abruptly interrupted by Lucas.

"Don't ever for a second doubt that I love you and don't want to be with either of you. Its just that these past few hours have made me think some stuff out, you know? They've been what you may call life defining. Look Peyt I would never do anything to hurt you or for that matter our relationship, so trust me when I tell you that no matter how much time we are away from each other, or how far apart we are, we'll always find a way back to each others hearts. And if during this time that we are apart you meet some other great guy, go ahead don't hold back on the chance of loving someone else because you feel tied to me. I won't be mad. You know what they say if you love something let it go, and if it comes back it belongs and has always belonged to you. Well I can assure you my heart belongs to you completely and that won't ever change, but I want you to try other stuff. Ok?"

"Luke I can assure you my heart belongs to you too, so why even waste our time being apart if we can take advantage of it while being together." She argued back

"Peyt, you know better than to know that if it was for me I would hold you forever, but everything is against us right now. Everything will work out better in the end, I promise." Luke said as he turned his face to the right and said "It's been a long time since we came to visit her" he said pointing to a marble stone with the following encryption _"Ann Sawyer. Beloved mother and wife. You will forever be missed._" He said as tears ran down Peyton's face. "She misses you, you know? And she's very proud of you too." He said as he leaned closer to Peyton's face and kissed her softly and gently. "I have to go. One last thing, make sure they write something nice about me, just like they did about your mom." he said as he got up and started walking away.

"Luke" Peyton called after him as she quickly stood to her feet and went after him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around. He immediately placed his lips on hers and in this kiss their souls melted and they became one. Everything they ever felt for each other and never had the chance to say, they were saying it now without even having to recur to the use of words.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you two more than you could ever imagine." He answered back.

"Then don't leave." She said tears now flowing unstoppably down her already tear stained face.

"Peyt, you know I have to. I wish I didn't have to but you know I do. I wish I could be here for what's up ahead, be here for you two, you two are my family, and I love you guys but they are rules. If there was a way to break them I would but…" Luke stopped talking when he saw Nathan approaching, the last thing he needed right now was Nathan getting involved in his emotional issues.

"Peyt." Nathan said. As he got closer he realized that she was standing if front of her mom's grave. As a sing of the brotherly love he had for her, he took her hands between his and pulled her tight into his chest. "You know I do that sometimes too." He said as she looked up at him wondering what he meant. "Talk alone I mean. It helps get a load off whatever shit you're going through at the time. Great therapy." As he finished saying this she gave him the hint of a smile. "At least I made you smile. Peyt, you know I love it when you smile, you should do it more often." He said as he pulled a stray curl from her face. "Come one we have to go. Its starting already." He said in a disheartening tone. As Peyton walked away she took one last glimpse back. She saw him standing there all dressed in white, resting his body against a tall oak tree, waving back at her, and giving her the signature Scott smile that only he could give. She knew he loved her and she knew that someday, somehow they will be together again. Peyton turned around knowing that after this moment she could never look back. She knew that life as she knew it had changed forever from this moment on.

By the time Nathan and Peyton got where everybody was standing everything had already started.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to say our final goodbyes to a person who marked a before and after in all of the lives of the people who ever knew him. But lets not get our spirits down for now he rest in the heavens. He rests in a place that everyone will reach at some point and don't be discouraged my friends, for someday, someday we will all be reunited with all our loved ones in the heavens. I never was really close to this young man, but what I always heard from his family members and friend was that Lucas Scott was the best son a woman could ask for, the best brother, the best friend, the best husband, and the best father…." As he said this Peyton looked at her bulky stomach and suddenly grew mad at him. How could he leave her now, pregnant and alone.

Karen, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke insisted that she didn't come; that this could affect her, the baby, or maybe even both, but she wasn't going to miss his funeral. She just couldn't. After all he was dead because of her. If he wouldn't have gone out to the store, he would've never gotten shot, and would still be here, with her, with them.

The ceremony finished quickly after that, or at least it seemed. Right now things just hurt too much to know what was real or not. As they walked out of the cemetery and back to the car Peyton realized that the future wasn't going to get any easier. But right now her mind was too busy to think about the future, right now she had a lot life-altering decisions to make, and to make matters worst she had to do it alone, without him. Without Lucas.


End file.
